Welcome to my Life
by BrittSr10
Summary: ON HOLD!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is the 1st chapter to the REVISED story.. Welcome To My Life! I think the revised story is going to be so much better.. I changed a few things around.. I hope you like it!**

**On to the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My life was perfect. That is until I got caught giving some one drugs. I didn't even know that it was drugs.

So now I'm on a rotten old bus on my way to Camp Green Lake.

**Flashback **

_**The day started off like any other weekend. I woke up, took a shower, dried my hair, brushed it, straightened it, and got dresses. I was going to the mall with my friends Samantha and Megan.**_

_**When Samantha and Megan got to my house I grabbed my cell phone off the charger and my purse. I was about to walk out of the door when my brother George hollered at me.**_

"_**Emma!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Come see."**_

"_**Okay." I walked into his room and said, "What?"**_

"_**If you see Calie today give this to her."**_

"_**Okay. What is it?"**_

"_**Can't tell you that. Just give it to your cousin if you see her. She'll know what it is."**_

"_**Okay. Whatever. Bye!"**_

"_**Bye!"**_

_**I then walked out of the house and got into Samantha's car.**_

"_**What took ya so long?" asked Samantha.**_

"_**George gave me something to give Calie."**_

"_**What did our dear cousin ask George for now?" asked Megan. (Me, Megan, and Calie are cousins.)**_

"_**He wouldn't tell me."**_

"_**Oh. Okay."**_

_**We got to the mall and shopped, talked, and laughed.**_

"_**Yall want some ice cream?"**_

"_**Yea!"**_

"_**Sure!"**_

_**We walked over to Dippin' Dots and ordered our ice cream. After we ordered who walks up? Well none other than Calie herself.**_

"_**Hi girls." Said Calie.**_

"_**Hi." We replied and put on fake smiles.**_

"_**Calie, come over here a sec. I need to give you something for George." We walked over to a wall, and I gave her the package thinking no one saw.**_

_**However, the security guard did.**_

_**Calie walked over to her friends, and I walked over to Samantha and Megan and finished my ice cream.**_

_**When we finished our ice cream we grabbed all our things and were about to leave when the security guard walked up.**_

_**He then took me to the police station, and they charged we with selling drugs. They also said that I have court tomorrow to decide my punishment.**_

_**End Flashback**_

The judge wouldn't listen when I said I was just giving the drugs to her for some one, and I didn't know that it was drugs at the time.

Of course, he didn't listen.

So now I am on my way to Camp Green Lake for 18 months.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope everyone liked it!

REVIEW!:-)


	2. We are here!

Chapter 2

A/N: I really hope every one likes this story more than the other one.. I had to of my friends read it ((kirstin renee)) and they liked.. but kirstin rathers the A New Love!((didn't start revising yet..))because she is in it..lol.. I got sum krazy friends..

**Any way..enough of the rambling..**

**Here is Chapter 2!**

I am so glad I decided to wear a skirt today. The skirt is blue jean and the shirt is pink. It says 'Jingle Ball Rock'. I have pink flip-flops on. My curly brown hair is in a messy bun.

My brown eyes observe the other two girls on the bus. One is my best friend Kirstin. The other is.. Calie!

Kirstin is wearing dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Her straight brown hair with blonde highlights is in a loose ponytail. She has lightish darkish brown eyes. She got sent to Camp Green Lake because she stole a Jesse McCartney c.d. from Wal-Mart.

Calie is wearing faded blue jeans. She has a light pink John Deere shirt on that says 'Country Girl'. Her short hair is down and is blackish reddish. She has light brown eyes that show no emotion at all. She got sent here for possession of drugs. No doubt it was probably the drugs that I got tricked into giving her.

The guard won't let us talk so Kirstin is listening to Eminem, and Calie reading some book. I am just sitting here thinking and looking out the window. All I see is holes, holes, and more holes. I sure hope we won't have to dig.

"We are here!" the guard yelled. "Get up, NOW!"

The three of us got up. As we passed the guard he took off the handcuffs.

When we were off of the bus all we saw was lots and lots of orange.

"Fresh meat!" some one yelled.

That was until they saw we were girls. Then they just stared.

"Follow me." Said the guard.

**A/N: Okie Dokie.. That's it for now. Hope ya like it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kirstin-my dear best fren..lol..ur in this 1 too!YAYY!lol..**

Adrienne - I will try and put in more detail.. I re-did some of the description part so that it is more detailed.. Hope you start to like it more..


	3. This is CGL!

Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the 3rd chapter of the revised Welcome To My Life.. Hope ya like!  
---  
**We followed the guard into a cabin that was, THANKFULLY, air-conditioned.

A man wearing a cowboy hat spit some sunflower seeds and looked us over.

"Anslem, Calie. Landry, Kirstin. McNemar, Emma. My name is Mr. Sir. You will call me by Mr. Sir at all times. Is that clear?"

We had to fight down our laughter and finally answered, "Yes sir, Mr. Sir, sir."

"Good. Now here are your jumpsuits. One for work, one for relaxation. After 3 days the relaxation pair will become the work pair. The work pair will be washed and become the relaxation pair. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Sir."

"Okay. Since there are 3 of you we made an all girl tent. G-Tent. Mr. Pendanski will be your counselor so you will dig and eat with D-Tent. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Sir."

Right after we said that an overly cheerful looking man walked in. He was wearing a big hat and had way too much sunscreen on his nose.

"Hello. I am Mr. Pendanski. My name is very easy to remember and pronounce. Pen-dance-key. I am your counselor. Now I will show you to your tent."

We followed Pen-dance-key out of the cabin and to G-Tent. The whole time being watched by everyone.

We walked into G-Tent and put our things down.

"You can get settled in later. I need to introduce you 3 to D-Tent. Follow me."

"Ok."

We walked out of the tent and towards D-Tent. Everyone was still watching our every move like they were waiting for us to mess up.

"Ok girls, this is the boys of D-Tent. They are Rex, Alan, Theodore, Jose…" He didn't get to finish the sentence because Rex, who had big slimy glasses, stepped forward.

"Stop right there Mom."

"I'm leaving now." Pendanski said.

"Now that Mom is gone we can properly introduce ourselves. I am X-Ray. That is Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zig Zag, Zero, Caveman, and Twitch. We go by nicknames around here. What are y'all names?"

"I am Calie."

"I'm Kirstin."

"My name is Emma."

"EMMY! Is it really you?"  
---  
**A/N: Okie Dokie.. I think I'm going to stop right there. Who ask that? Hmm.. I guess you will just have to wait…. The next chapter should be up some time tomorrow((1/4/04))..((Unless I decide to post it later on. I mean it is only 9:20 pm..)) You never know with me..Hehe..**

daniel-radcliffes-girl:** Thanks for the review! I hope this was soon enough for ya! Hehe.. I reviewed ur story! Hope ya liked this chapter..**

** >>Britt **


	4. Old Friends Reunited!

Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 of my story.. I added in some detail into chapter 2 about what Kirstin & Calie looked like.. So if you'd like go read the 2nd & 3rd paragraphs & see what I mean..  
---  
**Daniel-radcliffes-girl- Thanx fa the lil comment bout the date.. I guess I accidentally pressed the 4 instead of the 5..lol..((I reviewed my life at campgreenlake..))  
---  
**Any ways.. On to Chapter 4!  
---  
**"No one has called me Emmy since my best guy friend moved. Or at least that is what his parents told me. Why did you call me that? Wait… RICKY! Is it actually THE Ricky that helped me and Kirstin get back at Victoria because she took Corey from Kirstin?"

"Yes. It is THE Ricky!"

"OMG! It is so good to see you again! I missed you so much!" I said as I gave him a big bear hug.

"It is good to see you again, too." He replied.

"Hey pimp! I missed ya!" said Kirstin.((she luvs callin ppl pimps r playas..L0L))

"Hey pimpette! I missed you, too!" said Ricky!

Everyone in tent just stood staring at the three of us hugging each other. Calie finally broke the silence.

"Hi Ricky. Remember me?" Calie asked seductively.

_OH NO! _thought Ricky.

"How could I forget you? Every time I saw you, you practically threw yourself at me."

"So you do remember me?!"

"Isn't that what he just said my _DARLING _cousin?" I asked.

"No one asked you _Emmy_!" she spit back.

"Ok. Ok. Break it up. We really don't need a fight right now." Said Ricky.

"Whatever." I replied.

"I would put 4 of my shower tokens on Emma." Said Magnet.

"Me too." Replied all of the boys.

Kirstin and I just smiled.

_If only they knew what I could do to her. _I thought.

"Forget all of you!" Calie yelled. "Oh! Ricky, I'll see you later!" With that said she walked out of the tent towards G-Tent.

"So how do you three know each other?" asked X-Ray, referring to Ricky, Kirstin, and me.

I was just about to answer when a bell rang somewhere.

"Dinner time." Said the boys and we followed them towards the Mess Hall.((Is that what they call it?!))  
---  
**A/N: I hope ya liked it! So Ricky((ZigZag)) & Emma r friends. BEST friends at that.. Hmm.. Wonder if it will turn into something more?? I guess we will have to see..**

**Who do YOU want Emma to end up with?  
****ZigZag  
****Squid  
****Magnet  
****X-Ray  
****Caveman  
****Twitch  
****Zero  
****Armpit**

**Who do YOU want Kirstin to end up with?  
****ZigZag  
****Squid  
****Magnet  
****X-Ray  
****Caveman  
****Twitch  
****Zero  
****Armpit  
****Please let me know in your review..Thanx!**

**>>Britt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
---  
Nicky- Thanks for the review. I will use the things you put in the review. Thanks!  
---  
**Okay. Here is chapter 5!  
---  
**No One's POV  
---  
When they got to the mess hall the girls followed the D-Tent boys towards the food line. They grabbed a tray and waited in line.

When Emma and Kirstin finally got to the food lady they were starving! They haven't eaten since breakfast at 6:30 this morning!

"Um.. What is this supposed to be?" Emma asked.

"Pork and beans." The food lady replied as she put some on their trays.

"It doesn't look like it." Kirstin said.

"Well, _misses_, this is what you get for being sent here." She replied rather harshly. Then in a softer tone said, " We also have sliced bread and chocolate cake to go with it."

"Ok. Thank you." Emma replied. "Come on Kirstin."

They grabbed their food and walked to the D-Tent table. Emma sat on side on Ricky and Kirstin sat on side on Emma.

"So back to what we were talking about in the tent. How do you three know each other?" X-Ray asked.

"Well, Emma and I were neighbors until I got sent to this _lovely _place. Kirstin and Emma are best friends so Kirstin was always at her house." Ricky replied.

"Oh. So what is going on between you and Calie?" questioned Magnet.

"Long story short. Calie is in love with your boy Ricky here." Emma answered.

"But I want nothing to do with her." Ricky added. Everyone laughed.

"Where is Calie?" Kirstin asked.

"Making her way over here."  
---  
Calie's POV  
---  
Look at them. Emma and Kirstin think they are the best just because they are best friends with Ricky. If either one of them think they will get him they have another thing coming. Revenge will be sweet!  
--  
No One's POV  
--  
As we finished eating the Warden walked in.

"May I have your attention please? Today three girls joined us. Tomorrow two more girls will join us. They should be settled in by the time you are all finished digging. That is all. Goodnight." The Warden said.

Everyone got rid of their trays and walked towards the tents. When they got to D-Tent the girls told the entire boys goodnight and walked to G-Tent.

When they got to G-Tent Kirstin and Emma walked to their cots immediately and started talking.

"So Emma. Who do you think is the hottest?" Kirstin asked.

"That is a dumb question. Who ya think?" Emma replied.

"Hmm… Is it RICKY?!"

"Yep. So who do you think is the hottest?"

"Squid." Kirstin whispered.

"I didn't catch that. Who?" asked Emma.

"Squid!"

"Aww.. He is cute, but Ricky is the hottest. Why do you think they call Ricky Zigzag?" Emma replied.

"I have no idea, but we will find out tomorrow." Kirstin said.

"Okay."

"I wish you two would just shut up. No matter who you think is cute you will _never_ get him! So just shut up and go to sleep!" Calie yelled.

"You're in a feisty mood tonight." Kirstin said.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Calie replied.

"Whatever. Night Kirstin."

"Night Emma."  
---  
**Okay. There is chapter 5. In the next chapter we will meet the other two girls.**

**I'm not sure how long this story will be. But in the next chapter when the other two girls join these three, the girls will come up with a plan to get the boys. And to cause a little havoc...evil grin..**

**Okay so.. When they make the plan(s) that is what the story will start to revolve around. But I have to wait for the other 2 girls to join before I can get it started. Hope yall don't mind!**

**P.S.-I know I didn't put this in the first 2 chapters but the three girls live close to each other in Louisiana. So I figured it took them about 6 hours to get to Camp Green Lake.**

**>>Britt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Today was the 1st day of school for us! I was so tired this morning..((I'm still tired. but hey!))lol.. I decided to post this chapter today & probably going to post chap. 7 tomorrow! **

**YAYY! lol..ne wayz.. Two new characters are coming in this chapter.. and the planning will start in the next!;-)**

**Enough of the rambling.. Thanks for all the reviews!:-)**

**Here is Chapter 6!:-)**

**--**

**No One's POV**

BONG!

"What is that?" Emma tiredly asked.

"It _sounds _like a _horn_!" Calie yelled sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up! It is to early in the morning for all that yelling!" Kirstin hollered rather aggravated.

"Up! Up! Up! Get up! Report to the shovel shed. NOW!" said a voice on an intercom.

The girls jumped up, not wanting to be late on their first day, and hurriedly put on their jumpsuits. They then walked out the tent towards the shovel shed titled 'Library.'

"Let's get this over with." Said a still aggravated Kirstin.

When they got to the 'Library' D-tent was just getting there also.

"So how do you girls like getting up so early in the morning? Isn't it just _great_?" X-Ray asked with a bit of sarcasm and tiredness in his voice.

"Oh yes! It is just _great!_" replied Kirstin, sarcasm clearly visible.

Everyone laughed and grabbed some breakfast. If you could call it that.

"D-Tent and G-Tent. Follow me!" hollered Pendanski.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Kirstin whispered, being retarded.

They walked for what seemed like hours. Until Pendanski stopped.

"Okay. This is where you will be digging today. Remember, the hole must be 5 feet wide, 5 feet deep. The shovel is your measuring stick. See you all for water break." With that said he walked away.

--

**Kirstin's POV**

_OMG! The ground is rock solid. Lets see if this works._

I slammed the shovel into the ground, but nothing happened.

_Okay. Lets try it again._

I tried it again. Nothing happened. All the boys are already digging their holes. Emma and Calie still haven't figured it out yet either.

_UGH!_

I spit on the ground and the soil absorbed in the spit in less than 1 second.

_I think I may have figured something out here._

I took my canteen and dumped some water on the ground and slammed the shovel in. It worked!

_Success!_

--

**Emma's POV**

This is hard. How am I supposed to do this? The boys are digging. Calie, Kirstin, and I still haven't figured it out.

I slammed the shovel in. No success!

_OMG! Kirstin figured something out!_

"Emma! I found a way!" hollered an excited Kirstin.

"Okay! Please tell!" I yelled back.

"Pour a little water on the ground and slam the shovel in right after you do it."

"Okay! Thanks!" I hollered back as I tried it. Success!

--

**Calie's POV**

_Okay. I am going to figure this out! _I thought that as I heard Kirstin and Emma's conversation.

"Emma! I found a way!" hollered an excited Kirstin.

"Okay! Please tell!" I yelled back.

"Pour a little water on the ground and slam the shovel in right after you do it."

"Okay! Thanks!"

Lets try.

I did just as Kirstin told Emma to do. Success!

--

**No One's POV**

Around 9:45 Pendanski showed up in the water truck.

"Line up!"

X-Ray was first. Calie was last.

Everyone got their canteen refilled, took a sip, and continued to dig until lunchtime.

"Lunch!" hollered Pendanski.

We got in the same line as we did for water and got our "lunch."

"Can you actually call this a lunch?" Emma asked curiously to Calie and Kirstin.

"I'm not sure what to call this." Answered Calie.

After everyone finished their "lunch" they continued to dig. About 5 minutes later Zero left. Followed by X-Ray, Magnet, Armpit, Caveman, and Twitch.

"You three want us to wait for you?" asked Squid.

"Sure!" Kirstin replied excitedly.

About 10 minutes later the girls were done, and they walked back to the tent with Squid and Zigzag.

"So Ricky, why do they call you Zigzag?" Emma asked rather curiously.

"I will answer that with a question. Have you took a really good look at his hair recently?" replied Squid with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh! Okay. I knew that." Emma replied, kind of embarrassed.

Everyone laughed. For once the 3 girls were getting along.

"Hurry up you 5! We have to report up front to meet the new campers." X-ray hollered at us.

"Coming!"

They met up with the rest of D-Tent and walked towards the front of the camp where a rotten yellow bus was just pulling up. The bus finally came to a stop and 2 girls stepped off.

The first girl had straight brown hair to her shoulders. She was wearing a pale yellow John Deere shirt that said 'Country Girl' with faded blue jean shorts. She also had bright yellow flip-flops on.

The second girl that stepped off had dark blonde hair that was to her shoulders. Her hair was curled and styled. She was wearing a pale yellow shirt also, but her shirt said 'Sink 'r Swim Diving School.'

She was wearing a dark blue jean skirt that stopped about her knees with Hawaiian style blue flip-flops.

"Follow me!" said the grumpy guard. The 2 girls followed the guard out of sight into Mr. Sir's office.

"Alright everyone. Clear out! Go about your business." Hollered the Warden. Everyone turned around and split up. Some went to the showers. Some went to the tents. Some went to the Wreck Room.

--

**A/N: Okay. Hope ya liked it. I had a little bit of trouble writing this chapter.((however I think it was the longest one yet..hehe..))**

**I will start working on chapter 7. but first my friends want me to add another chapter to my HP fanfic—A New Love!.. I will also revise the first 3 chapters of that story.((I am not redoing that whole story like I did this one..hehe))**

**Anyways.. gotta go! Talk to yall soon!:-)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**here**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Nichole-Sumpter- Glad you luv it! Thanks for that little piece of advice-)**

**Emo Lover in a Punk Rock World- Thanks for the review! And the pieces of advice!**

**Ok. Thanks to everyone who as reviewed this story so far.**

**Here is Chapter 7-)**

**-**

**D-Tent**

The D-Tent boys and G-Tent girls walked to D-Tent and just sat around talking or playing cards.

"Who do you think the two new girls are?" asked Zigzag.

"As a matter of fact, they both look awfully familiar." Emma replied.

"I know. I just can't think of where I saw them before." Calie said, like she was thinking out loud.

"Hm.. Maybe because they look like Samantha and Megan." Kirstin said to Calie and Emma.

"You are absolutely right! They look exactly like Sam and Meg!" exclaimed Emma.

"That is because we ARE Sam and Meg!" someone said at the tent entrance. Everyone turned their heads and looked at the entrance.

"OMG! SAM! MEG!" Emma yelled, clearly ecstatic. Emma jumped off of Squid's cot and ran to Sam and Meg and enveloped them into a tight hug.

"It is great to see you too Emma." Meg said as they broke the hug. Megan started to observe everyone in the tent. "Hey Kirstin!" Megan said happily.

"_Calie_." Samantha said coldly.

"_Megan. Samantha." _Calie replied just as coldly.

"Okay. Okay. Meg and Sam, Calie, Kirstin, and I are getting along just fine. I don't want you three fighting. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Emma."

"Okay. Good. Anyways, now to introduce you two to D-Tent since you already know the G-Tent chicks."

X-Ray stepped up, as if on cue, and began introducing everyone. "I am X-Ray. This is Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Zero, Caveman, and Twitch. And you two are, of course, Samantha and Megan."

"Yes." The two replied in unison.

"So how do you all know each other?" asked Zigzag.

"Well, Emma, Calie, and I are cousins. Kirstin and Emma are best friends so they are almost always together. Samantha is my best friend so we are almost always together. And we just all clicked. Oh, and Calie and Samantha are still really good friends, but they got into arguments the past few times they saw each other." Megan replied all in one breath.

"Oh. That's cool chica." Said Magnet.

"Yeah." Said Calie.

BONG! "Dinner time."

-

G-Tent 

"So, what will we be doing tomorrow? Washing dishes? Cleaning the tents?" asked Samantha.

"HA! I wish. Tomorrow we will be digging holes. Mr. Sir didn't tell y'all?" Kirstin replied.

"Yeah. But I thought he was just messing with us." Replied Megan sheeplessly.

"The first hole is the hardest." Calie said.

"Unless you are as smart as us and pour a bit of water." Kirstin said happily. The girls all laughed.

"Who do you two think are the cutest?" Emma asked Megan and Samantha curiously.

"Zigzag!" "Squid!" said Megan and Samantha at the same time. It was hard figuring out who said whom.

"Okay. One at a time." Calie replied.

"Zigzag." Said Megan.

"Squid." Said Samantha.

BONG! "LIGHTS OUT!" hollered a voice on the intercom.

"Okay. They are cute!" replied Emma. Everyone laughed while getting into their cots.

"Goodnight Kirstin."

"Goodnight Calie."

"Goodnight Megan."

"Goodnight Samantha."

"Goodnight Emma."

And they all fell asleep.

**-**

**Okay everyone. There is chapter 7. I know I said there would be planning (not saying about what.) and romance starting in here, but I figured it took long enough to get this chapter out. I PROMISE to have the 8th chapter up soon-)**

**(The author note at the top was written on 1/7/05! LOL!)**

**Anyways, I hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Britt**


	8. Chapter 8

_Welcome to my Life_

Chapter 8

**Okay everyone! He is chapter 8! I UPDATED FASTER THIS TIME! YAYY-)lol.. Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Here is chapter 8!**

**-**

BONG!

"What the?" was all Megan could ask before- BONG!

"Up! Up! Up! Get up!" the same ugly nasty loud voice hollered into the intercom.

Emma, Kirstin, and Calie rolled out of their cots without a second thought. Megand and Samantha could only stare at them from their cots.

"What time is it?" asked a tired Samantha.

"Umm.. 4:23." Kirstin replied with sleepiness in her voice.

"Why are we up so early? The earlier we are up the harder it is to dig holes." Megan said matter-of-factly.

"Not neci-necisarrily." Calie said stiflying a yawn.

"The earlier we are up the more of the hole we can get dug before the sun gets to high and it gets even hotter." Emma replied.

"Oh!" was all Meg and Sam could say.

"you to better put on y'all jumpers. We have to go before they run out of 'breakfast'. If you could call it that anyway." Kirstin said.

Megan and Samantha then hurriedly threw on their jumpers and put there hair into a ponytail.

"Lets go." And the girls walked out of G-Tent.

-

Lunch time at digging site 

"OMG! I am so tired! I feel like I am in hell." Megan complained.

"Get used to it." The boys replied.

"There is no way they could get away with this. This is like against child laboring laws. There as to be something we could do to stop it. If only someone we knew could help us. Gosh!" Samantha said getting into smartness and thoughtfulness mode.

Once Samantha said that Megan, Calie, and Emma put big smiles on- an idea forming in their heads.

"Everyone meet us in G-tent after dinner. We might just have a way to get out of this shit hole." Emma said happily.

"START DIGGING! LUNCH IS OVER!" Pendanski hollered at about 1:15.

Around 2:30 all the girls were done digging.

"You chicas dig fast. Why aren't y'all heading to camp?"

"It helps when you use a little bit of water. We were waiting on you guys, but since y'all don't want us here we are leaving now." Emma replied.

"We are?" Kirstin asked stupidly.

"Yes, we are. We will let you girls in on the plan. Don't forget d-tent- 7:00 in G-tent. Bye!"

"Bye."

-

**Okay everyone. I have to stop there because it is 9:45 and my mom said I have to get off. I promise to have chapter 9 up SOON-)**

**REVIEW!**

**Britt**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Okay everyone! Here is chapter 9. I am so sorry I haven't updated as soon as I wanted to. I was going to update it the same night I updated A New Love but my computer kept messing up. The keyboard has also been messing up. But I am updating now. (even though the computer keyboard still have problems. LOL) Anyways, here is chapter 9!**

**-**

**D-Tent- 6:55**

_What are the girls planning, _was all that was running through the boys mind the rest of the day. The girls have been locked up in their tent. When they got back to the campsite they took a "shower" and stayed in the tent. The boys kept trying to get into the tent, but the girls wouldn't let. They wanted to know what they were planning.

"What do you think the girls are planning?" Zigzag asked Magnet.

"I am not too sure, but I think it is a plan to escape." Magnet said with hope and confusion in his voice.

The boys all agreed that they wouldn't let the girls do anything too drastic like kill the Warden and Mr. Sir. They then walked to G-tent.

-

**G-Tent-7:05**

The girls had everything set up. The papers with the plans on it, they play-dough models, and phone numbers.

"Can we come in this time?" asked one of the guys from outside the tent.

"Yeah! I guess." Megan sighed.

The boys walked in and stared at the two cots with everything set up on them.

"Close the tent back." Kirstin said bossily to Armpit. He did as he was told, and all of the boys settled around the two cots.

"Okay now that you guys are here we can inform y'all about this wonderful plan of ours." Emma said happily. The boys nodded and looked excited. "First thing is first. This plan is to stay secret UNTIL we put it into action which should be in about a day or so." Again the boys nodded.

"Now onto the plan. We, Emma, Calie, and I, have an aunt that lives about 2 hours from here. The plan is to steal Mr. Sir's truck and drive to our aunt's house. We will call our aunt on our way there and tell her the story. She will believe us." Megan said seriously.

"OK. Why do we have to tell this aunt?" Zero asked.

"THIS aunt has connections. She could call up one of her friends who could call one of their friends that work in the police department. The police would send someone here to check this rotten place out in a matter of hours. The counselors and other workers will all go to jail because they broke the child laboring law. All of the children here will go home or to a better place. We wouldn't get into trouble for stealing the truck. And this place will be closed down for good." Calie informed the boys.

"Y'all put a lot of thought into this plan didn't y'all?" X-Ray asked.

"Yep!" the girls responded happily.

"Okay. That explains the papers. What are the models and phone numbers for? Oh, and how will we call this aunt?" Magnet asked.

"Look closely at the models. They are _supposed_ to be of us stealing the truck and all that good stuff. We have the phone numbers because our aunt's number in it somewhere. And to answer you last question- we will call her from my cell phone. I was smart enough to not take it out during the ride here." Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, cool. I knew that." Magnet said.

"Sure you did." Kirstin replied.

"So is this all of the plan?" Zigzag asked.

"For now. We still haven't decided when exactly we will steal the truck. We should know by tomorrow at dinner. And when we do still it we will give one of you Samantha's cell to use as an alarm clock since we will probably still it around 1:30-2:00. But that is when we decide." Megan replied.

"That's cool." The boys said.

BONG! "Get to the tents. Bedtime! Lights out!" said the most aggravating voice over the intercom.

"Nite y'all." Said the boys.

"Nite." Said the girls.

-

**Okay everyone! There was chapter 9! I hope you liked it. In the next chapter we will find out who this _aunt_ is. I hope you liked it! (AGAIN!) LOL. I will try and update all of my stories really soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S.- I am posting a new Harry Potter story! It will be titled "Together Again". So check it out when I post it!**

**AGAIN- REVIEW!**

**Britt**


	10. Plan into Action

Chapter 10

Plan Into Action

**Okay everyone! I am updating faster! LOL! I hope you like this chapter. (I even named this chapter!) LOL!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**-**

BONG! "GET UP!"

A, B, C, E, and F-tents woke up quickly and got dressed.

D and G-Tents, however, did not. Both tents stayed sleeping. They were up late talking about the plan with their tent mates.

BONG! "GET UP! NOW!"

D and G tents finally awoke. They only had 3 minutes to get dressed and get to the shovel shed to eat 'breakfast' before they headed to the dig spot.

They hurriedly got dressed and ran for the shed. They all grabbed a tortilla with honey, took a bite, spit it out, and threw the tortilla onto the ground.

_They only serve this because they never ate it, _Calie thought angrily.

"D G! Follow me." Pen-dance-key hollered.

The tents followed Pendanski towards the dig site for the day. While walking there Zigzag asked the girls a question that the boys were anxious to hear.

"When is the plan put into action?" Zigzag whispered.

"When is it put into action? It already is." Emma answered. The boys looked confused.

"What Emma is trying to say is that we planted a mini-camera in Mr. Sir's cabin, the Warden's cabin, and all of the other counselors' cabins." Megan continued.

"Why did y'all do that? What information will we get from it?" Armpit asked.

"We planted the cameras because they show the time everything happens. We need to know what time everyone goes to sleep so we can know we it is a good time to steal the truck." Samantha then said.

"Oh. So when will y'all get the tapes or whatever from the cameras?"

"When we finish digging Emma and I are going to get all of the cameras. We only needed them for one night and that night is over." Kirstin finished off.

"Oh. Okay."

"Here we are. Now start digging." Pendanski said, interrupting their conversation.

Everyone went towards the spot and they all poured some water onto the ground. They then immediately started to dig.

It seemed like it took forever for the girls to finish digging that day.

"Gosh! It is taking forever today." Emma said while waiting for Megan, Samantha, Caveman, and Armpit to finish digging.

"It is probably because we have something important to do when we get back to the site." Kirstin replied.

Finally the 4 were finished digging. The group walked back to the campsite.

"Okay y'all, here is the deal. Kirstin and I have to go get the cameras. Y'all need to keep lookout. Megan and Caveman-stay in G-tent and make sure no one finds anything in there. Magnet and Samantha-stay in D-Tent. Don't let anyone in there. Calie, you know where to look out at. Armpit, you go with Calie. Zero and X-ray, watch out by the Warden's cabin. Squid and Zigzag, y'all watch out by Mr. Sir's cabin. Twitch, look out at the counselors' cabin area. Y'ALL CANNOT BE SEEN!" Emma ordered in a business like tone. Everyone nodded and went to their assigned areas.

"Ready Emma?" asked Kirstin.

"Yeah. Lets get our cameras back!" Emma replied. They laughed.

Their first camera stop was at the Warden's cabin. It would be the hardest. They decided to get the hardest out of the way.

SUCCESS!

The next camera stop was at Mr. Sir's cabin.

SUCCESS!

The final stop was in the counselors' cabin area. They had to get a camera out of all of the counselors' cabins.

SUCCESSS!

They made sure they had every single camera and ran to G-Tent. Everyone was there waiting for them.

"Okay. Lets watch these tapes." Emma said happily.

They watched all of the tapes. The earliest a counselor went to bed was 9:00, which was the same time the campers went to bed. The latest was 10:30, which was Mr. Sir's time.

"Okay. Lets figure this out. The earliest is 9:00 and the earliest is 10:30. How about we get out of here around 12:15?" Megan said.

"Okay. But how are we going to drive the truck? No one knows how to hot wire a truck." Calie voiced the flaw in the plan.

"That is where I come in. I got sent here for hot wiring a car and then wrecking it." Twitch replied happily.

"Okay. Great! Samantha. Grab your cell phone." Megan said. Samantha got her cell phone and gave it to Megan. "This will be y'all alarm clock. Who is the lightest sleeper?"

"Caveman." The boys replied.

Megan nodded and set the alarm on the phone. "The alarm is set to go off at 11:15. It will give you enough time to get all of your things together. Be by Mr. Sir's cabin, since that is where the truck is, at 12:10. It will give everyone enough time to get everything in the truck and get settled in." Megan said.

Everyone nodded.

BONG! "DINNER TIME!'

-

Okay everyone! That was a pretty long chapter compared to the last chapter. LOL. So they have the plan into action. Will it go right? Will something mess it up? Hmm.

**Review!**


End file.
